


The actual timeline for Sweet Dreams for the Devil

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: So I realize that Sweet Dreams for the Devil is an absolute mess of a time line. I’m sorry! I just sorta end up thinking about different points and certain chunks of time get the attention instead of it being linear… T_TSo I made up a bit of a time line (or well 3 time lines that will some day be a cohesive timeline…)(Oh one last side note: I do still think that reading the story in the order it was written offers and interesting experience, I just also think that it being more linear helps too. I’ll update this when I’ve added new sections.)





	The actual timeline for Sweet Dreams for the Devil

**Pre Henry**

  * Talk to me Until Sunrise
  * Monster In the Closet
  * Nightly Prayers
  * Sleepless in the Studio (this one sort of jumps to right before Henry comes at the end though)
  * Nightingale
  * Noises in the Dark
  * Howling
  * Hellhound
  * The Dancing Demon



**Henry’s Return to the Studio**

  * Afternoon Visits
  * The Devil’s Daydream
  * Security Blanket
  * The Devil’s Nightmare
  * My Lord
  * A Quilt of Questions
  * The Devil’s Teddy Bear
  * Loose Threads



**Safe from the Studio**

  * Night Light for the Devil
  * Pillow Fort




End file.
